


Revelations

by KiwiScribble



Category: overwatch
Genre: Architech Academy, Atoms, Bullying, Clumsiness, Father Figure, Feels, Gen, Hard Light, Lore Explanation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Poverty, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Vishkar Corporation, gravity - Freeform, puns, scene skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: When you deal with things on a daily basis, it begins to feel like routine. What happens when your life finally begins to come together?





	1. Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on two original characters on mine- 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/OverwatchHeroConcepts/comments/6e5ii5/solon_the_defector_from_vishkar_edit_1/
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/OverwatchHeroConcepts/comments/5tw81a/wolfram_the_man_with_a_broken_past/
> 
> This is in no way a plug for my characters. Also, some details have been changed or added to make for a better story.

As the moon took hold of the horizon, all seemed right in the Architech Academy. The halls were pristine, the schools symmetry was perfect, and all of the students were safely asleep. All the students save Hugo Eisert, that is. For the third time that night, Hugo vigorously shook his head to keep himself awake, making sure to readjust his dark brown hair into its undercut. His golden hazel eyes caught the faintest glimmers of moonlight, as he hopes to maintain his ability to see for just a little while longer. However, he had said that two hours ago as well. Finally deciding that the strain on his eyes was too immense, Hugo fell into bed. His latest plans for his personal Hard Light weapon were ingenious, but also lacked some key component he couldn't put his finger on. Leaving this for tomorrow, he allowed slumber to overtake him.  
…  
The next day, Hugo woke about twenty minuets before his alarm, not unusual in the slightest. Deciding it was not worth the extra trouble of falling back asleep, Hugo prepared for his day. The golds and blues of the Academy's uniform had never been quite to his liking, but it was not as if he had a choice in the matter. Hugo looked at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he let himself out of the room.  
"Time to begin."  
…  
After the reasonable breakfast the Academy provided, Hugo had participated in a class debate. His teacher told him that his performance was remarkable, though it would also not win him any friends. Hugo took no issue with this; he had never had friends and never thought he would. Hugo moved swiftly to his next class, with his small frame aiding him in the endeavor. Suddenly, Hugo felt an all too familiar tug on his neck. He was dragged by his shirt to a relatively empty part of the school. Still unfazed, Hugo was suddenly slammed into a wall and held by a enormous hand.  
"Nice to see you again, Atticus."  
"Shut up!" Hugo's head was again savagely bashed into the wall.  
"Oh, your goon is here too. How's it going Dirk?"  
"I said shut the hell up!" Another slam. "Now what was that shit today? You destroyed my grade in debate today!"  
Hugo could think of no answer that would not get him destroyed, so he remained silent.  
"Excuse me." said a sudden female voice "This boy is needed immediately in Mr. Akar's room."  
"Walk along, little lady!" shouted Dirk as both he and Atticus refocused their attention on Hugo.  
"I see you will not listen to me, but perhaps this: if you do not let this boy go at once I will call an authority figure immediately and have you both suspended."  
"You're full of shit, girl!" Atticus retorted.  
"Atticus, I think we should listen, I hear someone coming!"  
Atticus looked from Dirk, to the girl, then to Hugo and removed his hand, causing Hugo to fall to the floor.  
"We'll be back."  
Hugo took a few moments to recover before, looking at the girl.  
"Wait, aren't you…Satya Vaswani? The class president?"  
"The same."  
"Wow, sorry, I didn't recognize you at first."  
"I don't blame you. Are you injured at all?"  
"Yeah, but it'll heal pretty quickly. That wasn't the first time I've been shoved up against a wall."  
"All the same we should get you examined." Satya held out her hand. "Come with me, to the nurse's office."  
The two walked in relative silence until Satya noticed a small twitch in Hugo's eye.  
"Are you worried about missing your class?" Hugo nodded in confirmation. "You needn't worry, Hugo Eisert."  
"You know me?"  
"Of course, you're an exemplary student."  
"Not really. I'm not at the top of the class like you. I'm only in the top 50 percent."  
"Yes, but you have something that many of the others lack; the ability to understand Hard Light on a fundamental level."  
She had a point there. Many students in the Academy had issues with Hard Light manipulation, but Hugo had never had a challenge in that area.  
As they arrived at the nurse, Hugo thanked Satya for her kindness.  
…  
"So, you come from poverty as well?" Satya asked Hugo. This was one of the many dinners they had shared alone with only the other. The two had been ostracized from most of the social interaction at the Academy, so it was not surprising to either if them.  
"Yes, I do. Though I can't say I remember much more than that."  
"Neither can I. Other than the fact that my living situation was unpleasant."  
Hugo snickered a bit. "We have almost too much in common."  
Staya smiled lightly, a great show of emotion for her, as Hugo found out. "Indeed we do. Most prominently, an irritation at the repeated complaints of Academy students regarding Hard Light."  
"Yeah…maybe we should tutor them." Hugo simply laughed at the thought.  
"That's a wonderful idea, Hugo." Satya said, much to Hugo's shock.  
"Satya, I was joking."  
"I was not. It may be a good opportunity to spread our knowledge. Is that not what scholars such as ourselves must do?"  
Hugo laughed once again. "I suppose it is. Alright Satya, let's set it up. We'll see how many people come crawling to two nerds like us for help."  
The two enjoyed their dinner before shortly agreeing to head their separate ways.


	2. What Goes Down Must Fall Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eccentric boy finds his place and his talents.

The midday grasped the Architech Academy in its palm, with the golden sun showing the full force of its radiance. As the bell echoed through the halls, the students scattered to their next classes. Some hurried, some took their time, and some, like Liam Lowell, were in between. Liam has always considered himself an average person, save in their areas of music and falling down, both of which he was exceptionally good at. At present he showed the latter skill, seeming to most to simply fall over nothing and break the glasses that encapsulated his green eyes.   
"Damn, why my glasses, why now?!"   
Liam slowed down and attempted to find his way to his next class. Without sight, he was successful, but not without having his blonde hair further muddied by a bit of blood. However, Liam did not notice until his teacher pointed it out and guided him back to his room for the day. Although his wounds had closed, Liam was never really worried about them. He was more conserved with improving at Hard Light. Liam had never been completely comfortable with "bending reality," though he couldn't exactly debate it, as it was an integral part of the Academy. Through even his best efforts Liam could not create anything complex with Hard Light. Deciding that a bruised cranium was not conducive to improving, Liam soaked a towel in water, draped it over his head, and fell into his bed.   
…  
A small time into the next day, Liam fell once more.   
"Not again!"   
Liam then noticed a small scrap of paper that had appeared to be balled up. After alleviating the paper of its crumpled state, he read the paper and almost fell again, despite already being in the floor.   
"A tutoring session? For Hard Light manipulation? After school each day? Wow, I probably sound like a lunatic reading this out loud, but still, yes!"   
…  
"Satya, it's no use. No one has come the past three days and no one is coming today either."   
Satya held up a steady hand. "Patience, Hugo. They will arrive."   
Hugo simply rubbed his temples and sighed. "You said that an hour ago."   
"Please, just one hour more."  
"Thirty minutes."  
"Understood."   
About half that time later, Liam burst through the door.   
"Is this the right place?"  
"If you're looking for the Janitor's closet, it's on the other side of the school."   
"Hugo, that's rude!"   
"No, Satya, someone actually came asking two days ago while you weren't here."   
"Oh, my mistake." Satya refocused her attention on Liam "May I help you?"   
"I'm looking for the Hard Light tutoring? Is that here?"  
Hugo stood up from his seat. "Wait, you're actually here for tutoring? This isn't another attempt to fool us there are no cameras involved?"  
"Oh, so that's what everyone was talking about yesterday. No, I'm here for tutoring."   
"We welcome you." Satya said happily. "Please be seated."  
…  
"From what you're saying." Satya began "It seems like you are being too mechanical in your movements."   
"Well isn't that how they teach it?" Liam said, genuinely confused.   
"Yeah, but what they don't tell you is that's their method of doing it." Hugo chimed in. "Every person has a different way that they move when manipulating Hard Light."   
"For example, I utilize dance. Here, allow me to show you."   
Satya concentrated for a moment before performing a single fluid motion, and creating a turret was before them.   
Liam clapped. "Encore! Anything else I should know?"   
"I've found that having a specific area of focus is helpful." Hugo said "Mine is atoms and elements."   
Hugo held out his gauntlet laced hands and created an atomic symbol between them.   
Liam thought for moment. "So, basically the people who teach here tell us almost nothing about how to actually bend reality and they only do it on one certain way for no reason?"   
"Um, I guess?" Hugo responded.  
"Wow. What douches."   
"Umm…yes, well. Please think on what we have said here. We will see you in the coming days for further tutoring."   
Liam thanked Hugo and Satya and shortly left, not wanting to overstay in his welcome.   
"Now, what should my focus be? Anime? No, too realistic. Cryogenics? No, Viktor already had that. Maybe…"   
Without warning, something fell on Liam's head. He looked down to see shards of glass.   
"A lightbulb?…THATS IT!" Liam screamed the last words to no one.  
…  
"Gravity?" Hugo said "That's your focus?"  
"Yes! I'm tired of falling and things falling on me! I want to float!"   
"I believe it is a very unique application of Hard Light. I see many advantages." Said Satya.   
Hugo laughed "Alright then. Let's get started."   
…  
"I did it! I finally did it! It took two entire months, but I did it!" Liam jumped, extremely excited.   
"A rifle? Never took you for the type to be into guns." Hugo said, smiling at Liam's success.  
"I'm not really. I am a pretty good shot, though. Wanna see?"   
"N-no, that will not be necessary. I am, however, proud of your accomplishment, Liam." Satya said apprehensively.   
Liam shrugged "Suit yourselves."   
…  
"…I now declare you graduates!"   
A thunderous cheer erupted from the class. Liam moved swiftly throughout the crowd, attempting to find Hugo and Satya. Presently, he did so.   
"Oh, Liam, there you are. We were just about to come seek you out." said Satya "Congratulations."  
"To you guys too! Was it just me or was that the shortest ceremony ever?"   
"Yeah but compared to the length of the school year, I'd say it was just right." joked Hugo.  
"Yep, hahah. So, what do we do now?" questioned Liam.   
"We must go back and see our counselors. They will assign us a role. Hopefully we will all be put into service at Vishkar."   
The trio walked back to the school and found these hopes realized.


End file.
